


Layton's Next Generation

by Melinaa



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: Layton children, More characters to be added, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinaa/pseuds/Melinaa
Summary: Series of One Shots, featuring the the Professor's children.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is basically just me having too many ideas and writing them down.  
> I'll be uploading some more soon :)

“One, two, three, four, did you miss me, Monte d’Or? Five, six…”

The little boy’s voice suddenly broke off, looking at the girl in front of him stunned. She looked around, a bit unsure from what her father could tell from the distance, before the boy started to talk to her insistently.

Hershel turned around in his seat and looked at his friend. After one of Rosa’s lectures how important vacations were, even for him, he had decided that it was about time to take a break from his work at the university and finally visit his old friends once again. To be perfectly honest, he hadn’t seen Henry, Randall and Angela since the events caused by the “Masked Gentleman” ten years ago. The two old friends had written countless letters during the past years, but they had never made it to visit each other, especially not after Angela had become pregnant. Randall had refused to leave her and his first child’s side afterwards which Hershel could understand perfectly. It wouldn’t have been different if he had been in the same situation…

Randall scratched the back of his head, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable, as he noticed his old friend’s gaze. “They found the rime in a book and I couldn’t prevent them from saying it. They are not old enough yet to understand if we explained it to them.” He shrugged. “And I like what they made out of it. Every time I hear it, it reminds me of how lucky I am.” He briefly smiled at Hershel before both of them turned their gazes back to the children playing in the huge garden. They were six, three girls and three boys. Two of the boys and one girl were Randall’s and Angela’s children, Simon, the oldest of all the children, and the unidentical twins Percy and Sam (Actually, her original name was ‘Samantha’ but she had taken a lot of time to explain to her uncle that he could never ever call her like that because she didn’t like it). Dina and Robin were Henry’s children, both looking nothing like him but a lot like their mother.

And the last girl was Hershel’s daughter, the little Katrielle Layton. Randall had been immensely surprised to see that his friend had brought her with him. They hadn’t talked for a long time which was the reason why Randall had more or less overheard it whenever his friend had talked about her (and yes, Randall was feeling bad about it).

“Randall!”, someone suddenly called out, causing the men to turn around. Angela was approaching them, Henry a few steps behind her balancing a tray with tea. “Oh Hershel, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t here earlier, I forgot about the time!” She hugged her old friend and smiled before she looked over his shoulder. “Oh, is this your daughter? She’s beautiful. I hope the kids treat her well.”

“They do, don’t worry”, Randall assured her, giving her a quick kiss just as she sat down next to him. Henry confined himself to a bright smile and a “It’s good to see you again, Hershel” as he placed the tea on the table. Randall had more or less permitted Henry to even think about moving out of the mansion since it was so enormous, and he had done so much for his friend, it would be the very least he could do. So, Henry and his family were living along with Randall, Angela and their children.

“Henry, where is your wife?” Hershel asked as he took a sip from his tea. Ah, nothing compared to a cup of good tea. “She is visiting her mother in the hospital. I wanted to stay as well but she urged me on to leave. You’ll meet her tomorrow.”

“Oh, I hope she will be alright soon.”

“She will, it is nothing worse”, Henry assured him averting his gaze as his daughter Dina approached him. “Daddy, do you want to play Hide And Seek with us? We finally teached Katrielle our rime”, the little girl with the gap between her incisors smiled at her father. Henry smiled. “You _taught_ , .”

Dina boy seemed to think, then corrected her last sentence, “Yes, we finally taught Katrielle our rime. Do you play with us? Or you, Uncle Randall?”

“I would like to, but your father and I always loose against you and I really hate losing, you know?”, Randall smirked at the girl. Dina laughed. “Okay!” Then, she ran off shouting to her cousins that they were complete and could start to play. The adults were watching as Katrielle turned her head towards a tree, away from the other children, and covered her eyes with her hands as her cousins ran off to hide.

“One, Two, Three, Four, did you miss me Monte d’Or?” Hershel could hear her voice, that reminded him of the girl’s mother, clearly and loudly.

“Five, Six, Seven, Eight, no one can escape their fate!”

The youngest of the children, Percy, came to hide underneath the table in between the adult’s legs. He laid a finger onto his lips and said “Shhhh!” as Randall bent down to look at him.

“Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, how deep do you want to delve? I’m coming!” Katrielle turned around abruptly and looked around the garden before she ran to a nearby tree. “Sam, I found you! That’s a bad hideout, I could see your red shirt between the green leaves!” She laughed at Samantha, who was slowly climbing down. It didn’t take her long to find the next one of her cousins.

“She really is a lot like you, Hershel”, Angela mentioned as Katrielle pointed at Percy, who had been hiding inside of a bush, just like the Professor had done it when exposing a culprit. “She indeed has one or another trait inherited from me”, Hershel agreed smiling as he watched his little girl. She was so happy here, he should have come to visit his old friends a lot sooner.

“If you don’t mind me asking”, Angela started, making Hershel turn his attention towards him, “but who is Kat’s mother? I’m sure you have never told us about her.”

“He hasn’t told us about Kat either”, Randall murmured, earning a slap on the shoulder from Angela. “He has, you just didn’t listen, as usual, mister!”, she corrected him. Randall held up his hands defensively. “Alright, alright, I’m bad at listening!” But he smirked at his wife while Henry just took a sip from his tea.

“So? What about her?”, Randall asked, listening for sure this time.

Hershel touched the brim of his top head. “Well… it is a rather long story…"


	2. We are a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrielle gets a little brother - but he is difficult in quite a different way than other little brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> So, this is a new one shot written by me. I'm not that happy with it since it was a lot better in my head but... I hope you like it anyways :)

“Daddy, why isn’t he playing? Children are supposed to play!”, Katrielle told her father, sounding nothing like a child. She was standing next to the table, barely able to reach over the table’s edge, on the back patio of their new little house. The Professor glanced up from the newspapers he’d been reading, looking at Katrielle first, then at the little boy she’d been talking about. The red-haired boy was sitting on the edge of the patio, a piece of paper and a pen next to him while he was studying the grass in front of him. What might he be seeing?

Hershel smiled at his daughter. “Give him some time, Katrielle. It is an entirely new situation for him. And shouldn’t you be doing your homework?” He gave her a stern gaze, which the girl new to avoid. She looked at the ground, the garden, everywhere but her father and fiddled with her thumbs. “Katrielle?”, Hershel asked again, being a bit worried. Words never failed Katrielle.

“It’s such a nice day and I wanted to play with Al and you! It’s so boring since Flora moved out and I can do my homework when you’re at university when I’m alone anyway!”, she exclaimed but silenced at the sight of her father’s raised eyebrows immediately. Raising the voice in front of older people wasn’t appropriate behaviour. “And I don’t like math”, she still added quietly and crossed the arms in front of her chest.

Hershel smiled and picked the girl up, so she could sit on his lap. “I know that you don’t like math, but gentlemen and ladies alike sometime have to do things they don’t like. I have to correct my students’ papers even if I sometimes don’t want to do so”, he explained to Katrielle patiently who nodded thoughtfully. Hershel watched her while she was thinking. She was looking a lot like her mother in general but now she was looking even more similar to her, he noticed with an aching heart. The light of the late sun let her hair shine ginger as she fiddled with a strand of it.

“You’re right”, she muttered. “But I really don’t want to do math right now”, she admitted, looking up at her father with huge, pleading eyes. He sighed. This trick was working every time. “It is getting late anyway. What do you think, we go inside and have dinner before you finish your homework?”, he suggested. Katrielle nodded excitedly and started giggling as her father stood up and carried her with him.

Hershel bent down next to Alfendi with Katrielle still on his lap and her arms around his neck. “Alfendi, are you hungry? We would prepare dinner now.” The boy with the long, messy, red hair looked up. His amber eyes were screwed up and seemed to look right through Hershel. He carefully weighed Hershel’s words, thinking about them, before he answered. “Okay”, he shrugged and stood up to follow the Professor and Katrielle inside.

Katrielles maths book was still lying on the kitchen table, pencils were scattered all over the table. Hershel placed her onto a chair and smiled at the giggling girl. “So, I start with dinner and you finish this, alright? If you need help, just ask me.”

“Yes, Daddy”, Katrielle agreed before she took a pencil and turned towards her homework. Alfendi slipped onto the bench next to her and leaned over to watch what she was doing which caused Katrielle to glance at him happily.

Hershel had to smile again. Katrielle had been so thrilled when she’d gotten to know that she would get a brother and Hershel was glad that the children got along. He had been worried about that before he had adopted Alfendi.   
He had met the boy after the last case he had solved together with Inspector Chelmey. It had been a completely different case in opposite to the mysteries and cases Hershel usually helped solving or had solved in all those years with Luke.

He didn’t want to go into more detail, but Alfendi had been sitting in the floor of the Scotland Yard, after his parents had been arrested, with someone Hershel hadn’t expected in the slightest. Emmy.

She had come to visit Inspector Grosky and to help with the case since the police had needed someone reliable, someone he was sure would be able to help. After the police had arrested all the suspects, they had found the little Alfendi sitting in a corner of a dark room with a blue blanket around his shoulders while examining the rest of the flat. Inspector Grosky had taken him with him, having no other choice than to do so, before he had called Hershel to let him know that the case had been solved thanks to his help.

He had come to Scotland Yard eventually around an hour later to help and had found Emmy and Alfendi sitting in the floor, playing some game. When it had come to the question what to do with Alfendi, Emmy had suggested with a grin that he could live with Hershel. That had been almost two months ago.

Alfendi wasn’t easy to handle, Hershel had to admit that. The boy had refused to really talk to him or Katrielle or Rosa in the first days and was still looking at Katrielle funnily when she wanted to play with him as if he had never had contact with any other children his age. He liked to sit in the garden and examine little animals like ants the entire day and had started clinging to the Professor where every they went.

Except for when they were at Scotland Yard where he always tried to steal away to meet criminals or Inspectors. But he had started to warm up to Rosa since he had discovered that she could coffee that was as excellent as the tea she made. A five-year-old drinking coffee wasn’t something common, but Hershel let the boy.

“That equals twenty, this ninety-nine and not ninety-seven”, he heard Alfendi say. “What? You don’t even know what is written there!”, Katrielle exclaimed just as Hershel turned around. She looked at her father. “Daddy! Al is annoying me, and I can’t do my homework!”

“Because you do it wrong! That doesn’t equal ninety-seven, it’s ninety-nine!”, Alfendi defended himself, taking a pencil to write it in Katrielle’s book. She tried to grab the pencil from him. “Stop that, it’s mine! Daddy!”

“Hey, you two, stop”, Hershel reconciled, gently laying a hand onto Alfendi’s and taking Katrielle’s hand in his other. “What is your problem? And please, don’t shout, I can hear you very well.” 

“Al just started correcting me! I can’t do my homework when he does that”, Katrielle said, glaring at her brother with narrowed eyes. “I just wanted to help because she did it wrong”, he told his adoptive father but avoided to look at Katrielle. Hershel checked the calculations Alfendi had talked about. They were indeed correct. He was… a bit stunned, yes. “Katrielle, why don’t you let Alfendi help you? You two could spend some time together this way.”

“Because I’m the older sibling! I’m supposed to teach _him_ something!”, she shouted angrily, which caused Al to suddenly slip from the bench and hurry to leave the room without a word. Then, it was silent. No steps, no door closing, no shouting. Father and daughter starred at where Alfendi had just disappeared without knowing what to say.

Katrielle was the first to talk when she looked at her father. She bit her lower lip. “I… I did something wrong, didn’t I?”, she asked timidly, clenching the pencil she was still holding in her fist. She looked truly concerned. “I didn’t want to upset Al. He’s my little brother, I’m supposed to look after him.” She wanted to get up, but Hershel stopped her. “Wait, Katrielle. Let me look after him. You stay here, alright? I will be right back”, he promised. Katrielle sat back down, not averting her gaze from the door Alfendi had disappeared through.

Hershel quickly found the boy halfway up the stairs with his eyes closed, his hands covering his ears and his legs pulled towards his chest. Hershel stopped some steps below him, sitting down so the boy could see him and wouldn’t startle. “Alfendi?”

He just shook his head, closing his eyes even harder. “Alfendi, please look at me”, Hershel almost pleaded. He was just as concerned as Katrielle, he had to look after Alfendi. He came from such a rough environment, Katrielle’s shouting might have caused some greater damage than they were thinking. “Alfendi, please.”

Slowly, the boy opened his eyes and lowered his hands a tiny bit but refused to relax. He waited.   
“I’m sorry, if we scared you. Do you want to tell me what we did wrong?”

He shook his head. “I’m not scared”, he whispered defiantly, looking at Hershel through strands of his messy red hair. “But when they would start to shout, I would pretend that I’m not there. Or it would hurt.”

Hershel felt his heart breaking. Alfendi looked at him and he knew, that his next words would be extremely important. He inhaled deeply.

“Alfendi, it’s okay to be scared. But you don’t have to be, no one will ever hurt you as long as you are with us, even if we happen to raise our voices. I promise you that. We will look after each other. We are a family.”

Alfendi lowered his hands slowly until they were lying on his knees. “I never had a family before”, he said after some seconds of silence, starring at his fingers. “But I always wanted a sister or a brother.” He smiled at his adoptive father timidly.

“You have us now. We will always be a family.” Hershel answered the boy’s smile with one of his own before he got up. “Would you like to come to the kitchen with me? Or would you rather stay here? Both is alright.”

“Here is good”, Alfendi answered, wrapping his arms around his legs. Hershel nodded. “Alright. But feel free to come down when you want. Katrielle and I would be very happy about that.”

The boy smiled, but didn’t reply anything, so Hershel made his way down where he was immediately met with Katrielle’s concerned gaze. “And? Can I go to him now? I’m so sorry, I’ll never shout at Al again, I promise!”, she hurried to say, almost stumbling on her words.

Hershel sat down across from her. “He is alright. But before you go to him, let me tell you something.” She looked at her father with big eyes, nodding eagerly. “You know that Alfendi has other parents than you, don’t you?”

“Of course! But what does that matter? He is my brother now”, she tilted her head. Hershel smiled. “Nothing. But Alfendi’s previous live was a bit rough. He has never had a father like you have me. And because of that he doesn’t like it when people shout.” He didn’t want to tell the girl anymore since she was still so young. But he had underestimated his daughter.

“Did his father shout at him a lot? Or did he… did he beat Al? There is this girl in our class, she has other parents, too, because her real parents beat her. She also doesn’t like it when people shout. She thinks they are angry at her when they shout. Is it the same with Al?”

“Yes… yes”, Hershel answered, clearly taken by surprise. He didn’t think Katrielle knew that things like parents beating their children, something Hershel absolutely despised, existed. “He needs some time and space now. You will give him that, won’t you?”

“Of course.” She returned to her homework as if they had talked about what she wanted for dinner. Hershel was staggered by his daughter, by both of his children. He hadn’t known that Katrielle already knew so much about the bad things in this world. He followed her example since he didn’t know what else to do and returned to his previous task until he heard her standing up some minutes later. He still saw her disappear with her book and a pencil upstairs. It rustled a bit, then she asked: “Al, do you know what nine multiplied by eight is?”

It was silent, but then Hershel heard a whispered “Seventy-two.”


End file.
